patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opowieść Meden (DLC)
Jeżeli nie czytałeś artykułu Patapon 4 Sekrety Meden nie powinieneś czytać tego artykułu, ponieważ to dodatek (albo DLC) do tej gry! Fabuła Po ślubie Meden i Hoshipona, Meden chciała opowiedzieć Tonowi, Chinowi, Kanowi, Uberherosowi i Hoshiponowi jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Niestety Meden ma zaniki pamięci, więc Wszechmocny (czyli gracz) musi w jej głowie odtworzyć to wszystko, ale można, tak jak w trójce, decydować co mamy powiedzieć, a to może doprowadzić do jednego z aż czterech zakończeń (ta historia dotyczy pierwszego), a to było tak: "Na początku nie było nic, ciemność, Wszechmocny i cztery bębny, nic więcej. Wszechmocny uderzył w Pata i wtedy powstała ziemia, uderzył Pon, powstał ocean, uderzył w Don, powstały niebiosa, na które wstąpił, na koniec uderzył w Chaka, powstała pierwsza roślina, Drzewo Życia, Mater. Urwał listek Drzewa i wziął kamień, oraz dał je Drzewu, narodził się pierwszy Patapon, Meden. Wziął kroplę wody oraz kolejny kamyk, narodził się pierwszy Zigoton, Kharma (ale jeszcze bez tych jej demonicznych mocy i skrzydełek). Strasznie było im samotnie, więc każda zrobiła sobie 5 sojuszników. Meden stworzyła Gana, Bana, Dona(ci co wstąpią w Tona, China, Kana), ostatniego Herosa i Księżniczkę. A Kharma z kolei, Gonga, Makotona, Aiton, Spidertona i Beetletona." Tu zaczęła się gra. Na początku Patapony i Zigotony mają sojusz, więc na misję wybieramy czterech spośród sojuszników. Po pierwszej misji uczymy się korzystać z Drzewa Życia. Pierwsze kilka misji to między innymi pierwsze polowanie i kilka poziomów z wrogimi stworzeniami, ale nie ma wrogich plemion, bo jedyne dwa plemina mają sojusz. Ale potem: "Gdy nasze plemię nauczyło się już walczyć Wszechmocny postanowił urządzić dla niego ucztę. Podczas jej trwania pewien Zigoton postanowił "pobawiś się" Świętymi Bębnami. Uderzył w Pon kilkadziesiąt razy, a przez to poziom oceanu wzrósł tak, że niemal dotykał nieba. Wszechmocny dał Pataponom i Zigotonom łodzie i pożywienie, które pozwoliły im przeżyć. Wszechmocny nie wiedział jak to cofnąć, a Zigoton, który to zrobił bał się przyznać" Więc przez kilka misji będziemy na morzu, a gdy Wszechmocny będzie myślał jak to odwrócić my będziemy spokojnie dryfować? Nie! Ponieważ ta woda i dźwięki bębna obudziły Inku-ire (tego Krakena co zaatakuje nas przed początkiem dwójki). Więc: "Po pokonaniu Inku-ire i zabiciu kilku innych morskich stworów Wszechmocny już wiedział, że skoro Pon stworzył ocean, drugie Pon, go powiększa. Uderzył kilka razy w Pata, i lądy wyrównały się z oceanami. Wtedy Patapony i Zigotony przypominają sobie, że w trakcie uczty Wszechmocny wspominiał coś o Earthendzie. Spytaliśmy Go gdzie się znajduje ten tajemniczy Earthend. Powiedział "Kierujcie się na wschód". I tak jak powiedział, wędrowaliśmy na wschód. Szliśmy, szliśmy, szliśmy i szlismy, aż zaczęły się przeciwności. Ciemność, która współtowarzyszyła Wszechmocnemu i bębnom przybrała cielesną formę i nazwała się Shi no yami, co znaczy "Pan ciemności". Jego zwerzątkiem był Gorl" Po pokonaniu "przeciwności" i zwierzątka Shi no yami'ego spotykamy go osobiście. W trakcie walki zmienia się w mroczne formy bossów, Dodongi (Dākudongę), Shooklego (Dākuklego) i Mochicchichiego (Dākucchichiego). "Po pokonaniu Shi no yami'ego, on postanowił sobie wybuchnąć. Straszliwa eksplozja odrzuciła Zigotony na drugi koniec ich wyspy. Gorl zaproponował Kharmie, że gdy się do niego przyłączy, on zaprowadzi ją do Pataponów. Ale to była pułapka. Zigotony zamieniły się w okrutne, demoniczne plemię" Resztę histori już znacie. Inne zakończenia Zakończenie II W trakcie ich wędrówki Patapony i Zigotony się pokłóciły, ale wiedziały, że muszą jeszcze chwilę ze sobą znieść, żeby pokonać Shi no yami'ego. Wybuch uświadomilł Kharmie, że jednak nadal powinna mieć sojusz z Pataponami. Ale Gorl i tak ją podpuścił. Zakończenie III Tym razem pokłócili się nie na żarty. Kharma nie potrzebowała wybuchu, żeby odejść od Pataponów. Gorl nie musiał jej podpuszczać, sama się mu oddała. Zakończenie IV Teraz to była kłótnia stulecia. Kharma zabiła wszystkie Patapony, oprócz Hatapona, który zaniósł je (ciała Pataponów) do Drzewa Życia. Odrodzili się wszyscy, ale byli osłabieni, oraz w drodze powrotnej do pałacu Shi no yami'ego napotykani wrogie Zigotony. Po wybuch dzieje się to samo co wyżej. Nowości Nowe przyzwania Ashigami Przyzywa potwora o trzech łapskach. Jedno łapie wroga i miota nim na wszystkie strony, aż nie straci połowy swojego (obecnego, nie maksymalnego) HP. Druga łapa zabiera wroga do góry i wtedy Ashiro (ten potwór) go zjada, korzysta z tej łapy, co każde nabite 100,000 punktów przyzwania. Ostatnia łapa leczy nam 30% HP pożartego wroga. To przyzwanie nie działa na bossów. Yōsaigami Wytwarza wielką twierdzę, która co 10,000 punktów wytworzy nam Tatepona (33,3%), Yumipona (33,3%) lub Yaripona (33,3%) z Ekfipunkiem Zwykłym (40%), Nasyconym Magią (30%), Unikatowym (20%), Super unikatwym (9,9%) lub Ostatecznym (0,1%). Nowe jednostki Mini-bossy Każdego mini-bossa można osfoić i od teraz będzie nam pomagał Bornie Z każdego bossa wypadnie jakaś broń. Dodonga - Strzały z jego zębów Shookle - Miecz z jednego z kolców jego łodygi Mochicchichi - Włócznia z jego dzioba Gaeena - Hełm zrobiony z jego pancerza 'Pozatym niczym się nie różni od Patapon 4: Sekrety Meden ' Kategoria:Fikcja